In U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,372 there is shown a timer which provided for a new way of mounting the switches which are actuated by the timing cam. This arrangement permitted increased accuracy in switching without any need for adjustment after assembly. In this arrangement three wafers in which the switch blades are molded are stacked and any interconnecting between the blades is accomplished by bussing between the various layers. This construction also provided for terminating the switch terminals in two groups, both of which faced the same direction and each of which permitted plug-in type connectors to be used. The distal ends of the passive blades were referenced by means of a guide block held between the end plates of the timer. The guide block also received Teflon coated steel followers which, by reason of the positioning of the guide block, where quite accurately located on the projected diameter of the timing cam. The active blade end projected into the follower and accurate switching was thus attained.